


Mr. Mumbles and Mr. One Two (the elephant sits in the corner)

by Mswriter07



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing in the RocknRolla fandom.  Hope you enjoy.  This story has been Brit picked by my dear friend hellbells for whom I wrote this treat for.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mr. Mumbles and Mr. One Two (the elephant sits in the corner)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> First time writing in the RocknRolla fandom. Hope you enjoy. This story has been Brit picked by my dear friend hellbells for whom I wrote this treat for.

During lunch, Mr. Mumbles tried to placate Mr. One Two about Handsome Bob’s orientation playing it off like it’s no big deal and that everyone seemed to know except Mr. One Two and Mr. One Two kept freaking out so Mr. Mumbles leaned in and whispered about how if Handsome Bob were to ask him to do something he’d maybe take a pause and think about it but in the end decline. Mr. One Two was not satisfied with that answer but quieted down and finished his lunch at one of the nicer cafes that they’ve eaten in. Mr. Mumbles finished his tea and kept his smirk hidden as a possible plan was forming in his head.

The next night Mr. Mumbles called Mr. One Two to his flat for a few games of cards and drinking. Mr. One Two liked those things so he accepted on the spot and Mumbles told him what time to arrive. Handsome Bob looked at Mumbles and grinned lewdly before pulling the older man into a kiss. It’s short and chaste-like because while Handsome Bob admired Mr. Mumbles he wanted another one of his best mates, Mr. One Two. He knew that under the surface that Mr. One Two was curious and him being curious had caused most of his world outside Stella, the dirty accountant and Mumbles, to turn upside down. Although Bob thought that if Mumbles took that step passed intense friendship with Mr. One Two that One Two would find what he’d always been looking for, just on the same side of the fence as himself.

“What do you have planned Handsome Bob?” Mumbles asked as he poured himself a drink.

“I should be asking you that question. Why do you want me to make the first move on him?”

“Because you two have already shared a slow dance.” Mumbles chuckled. “Plus, he’ll need to be wound up enough for me to unwind him.” 

“Do you want me to fuck him or leave his arse for you?” Bob asked.

“What do you think? Get him primed up and I’ll finish him off. He won’t know what hit him.”

“So what will you be doing while I ‘prime’ him up for you?” Bob asked as he took his own liberties with Mr. Mumbles scotch.

“I’ll be there too just not there.”

“So you going to watch through a peephole or something?” Bob spit out.

“I just might do that.” Mumbles grinned as he took a drink. Then he went to his kitchen to get a few things together for dinner for the three of them. 

A couple of hours later, Mr. One Two rang for Mr. Mumbles to open the door and Mumbles let him up to his flat. Dinner was set on the table and when Mr. One Two saw Handsome Bob sitting at the table across from two empty chairs with plates already made, he backtracked to the door and looked at Mumbles, “I can’t stay...”

“Yes you can.” Mumbles said as he gave him a glass of his favorite scotch and brought him over to the table to eat something. One Two sat down and Mumbles joined him on the same side of the table. One Two kept his eyes on his plate while he ate some of his favorite foods. He thought he really did have a best mate for life, knowing what he needed most of the time. 

Handsome Bob looked between the two men as he ate and even he could feel the tension between the two like it’s the elephant no one is seeing in the corner. He drank one more glass of scotch and said as he cleaned up his dishes, “I’m going to go down to the pub, see what they got playin’ on the Telly.”

Mumbles looked at Handsome Bob and asked, “Not staying around?”

“Not tonight. You have your hands full with Mr. One Two. He’s been edgy lately anyways.”

“I’ve not been edgy.” One Two defended around a bite of food.

“How many jobs have you two done for the dirty accountant? Plus I hear she’s quite the looker.” Bob looked at One Two and shook his head. “Ring me in the morning when he’s calmed down.” He nodded at Mumbles and left the flat.

Mumbles sighed and said, “What are you doing about her?”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything to her.” One Two asked after he sipped his drink.

“Nothing. I can see we’re both knackered so let’s go to bed.” He figured being forward would at least get through the awkwardness faster. 

One Two stared a little too long before Mumbles pulled him out of his chair and pushed him down the small the hallway to his bedroom. He felt sort of girly at the fact that he cleaned his room the night before and made it presentable to having a guest there even though he knew Mr. One Two would not care what his room looked like. “What the fucking hell is going on Mumbles?”

“The fact I’m going to show you what you’ve been looking for in all the wrong places was right here all along.”

One Two glanced between Mumbles and the bed and asked, “When did things start changing and I’ve been too dense to see it?” He wondered why he’s not more freaked about actually doing something with his best mate and he was going to have a heart attack if Handsome Bob tried to touch him that night. He shook his head and Mumbles grinned.

“We’ve been changing a long time mate but with your freak out over Bob I figured it best to go headlong into this and trust you’d follow.”

“I’ve been a right bastard.” One Two concluded with a shake of laughter.

“All of us love. Not just you.” Mumbles said as he pulled One Two against his chest. They’re the same height so it was easy to lean down and kiss his neck. One Two had his hands balled into fists but they weren’t angry, just a bit scared. Mumbles eased his hold on One Two when he didn’t have an immediate urge to run away. He kept his touches gentle and unfurled his love’s hands as he moved along the nape of his neck with his kisses.

One Two sighed and leaned back against Mumbles chest as he enjoyed the step they are taking together. He found that his hands were itching to touch his friend so he turned to face him and trembled as he stroked Mumbles jaw. Mumbles turned his head and kissed the inside of One Two’s wrist and One Two grabbed at his back. The two were barely touching but felt like they couldn’t move without the other moving too. Mumbles pulled One Two into a kiss and said, “Lie back and relax.”

“Sure?” One Two asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his boots off.

“Very sure.” Mumbles grinned. He worked his own clothes off and slid over his friend and pinned him to his bed. Both are seasoned in the bedroom but neither have had a foray with male partner, well maybe Mumbles did but neither party finished and Mumbles kicked said guy out, and it was never spoken of again.

One Two started to chuckle and grabbed Mumbles shoulders pulling him down so they were chest to chest. "This is better. Now I can kiss you." One Two did exactly that as he pulled Mumbles into a wet kiss sucking on his tongue. 

Mumbles shivered at the attention One Two was showing him and tried to gain some leverage back by bracing himself and thrusting against his lover's hip as he returned the kiss. The two are moaning and panting and One Two wrapped a leg around Mumbles and flipped them so he was on top.

Mumbles surprised by the turn of events started to open his mouth but One Two shut it for him and whispered, "You're still fucking me." Mumbles groaned and One Two ground his hips into Mumbles'.

"Fucking hell love." Mumbles moaned. After he caught his breath he twisted around so he could get the lube bottle he had in his night table. He doused his fingers with lube and pulled One Two down so that he could kiss him while pushing two fingers inside at once. One Two cried out but Mumbles worked him quickly and set about adding a third finger as One Two moaned to start fucking him. 

Mumbles turned them over again and kept his fingers busy stretching One Two so he could hopefully fuck his arse that night. Mr. One Two moaned and arched closer to Mumbles’ as he felt Mumbles’ fingers push against a bundle of nerves he didn’t know he had over and over again. Mumbles tangled his other hand in One Two’s hair as he kissed the man deeply and moved down his throat. Mr. One Two had a grip on Mumbles’ back that would surely bruise and he moaned loudly. “Fuck me you teasing bastard!”

Mumbles said, “Gettin’ right pushy are you? We’re getting there.” He shut One Two up with a bite to his bottom lip. He felt One Two arch higher as he started his first orgasm and with that he pulled his fingers free and pushed in in one swift thrust. Mumbles stroked One Two’s hair and kissed along his jawline as One Two took deep breaths getting used to Mumbles’ size. “I got you.” Mumbles mumbled into his lover’s ear.

One Two squirmed a bit and said, “It feels like I’ve got to take a shit so you better pray the feeling passes.”

Before Mumbles could stop himself he burst into laughter. “You think you’re funny now?”

“Have to be as I’m the bloke with a dick up my arse.” One Two grinned.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“I’m going. I’m going.” Mumbles pulled out halfway and pushed back in. Seeing his friend’s face go slack with pleasure he took that as a good sign and pumped his hips harder.

“Just like that.” One Two moaned as he gripped at Mumbles’ back.

While Mumbles kept up his pace he thought that for Mr. One Two to be so against this bloody beautiful act, he was being awful talkative directing his actions like he was a woman. He eased up on the thrusts as he pushed himself to his knees and One Two moaned loudly. “Thought you’d like that.” Mumbles panted.

“You’re fucking with me Mumbles.” One Two groaned as he lifted his hips higher.

Mumbles paused and said, “This is fucking with you.” He stopped completely and used a hand that wasn’t gripping his hips and jerked him off a few times. 

One Two groaned again and said, “Bloody bastard. Move dammit.” 

Mumbles felt himself losing his own battle and started to fuck One Two again, falling on top of him and kissing his neck. One Two decided to help Mumbles along and grabbed his hips making the thrusts deeper. “Right there.” Mumbles moaned as One Two squeezed again and One Two chuckled.

Mumbles reached between them and worked One Two to his second orgasm as he felt himself coming with a vengeance. He heard One Two shout as he felt the dual orgasms and he didn’t know if he made any noises as One Two cradled his head and told him to go to sleep. He did just that as Mr. One Two pulled the covers over them and got ready for sleep himself running his hand over the back of Mumbles’ neck and nibbling it before he fell asleep.


End file.
